


2.16

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, hacked genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 16.Waxplay| Pegging |Masks





	2.16

“Oh, sweet sparrow,” Sombra breathes, widening the spread of her hips a little as she leans over Genji’s chest and presses a kiss to his scarred cheek; when she pulls away, she leaves behind a smear of purple lipstick, stark and clearly visible on the pale tawny skin. “See how easy this can be, when you behave for me?”

Genji turns his glare on her in response--can’t do much else, with the way his body lies paralyzed on the bed, all his green turned purple and his limbs lying limp, useless, at his sides. Sombra grins at him as she sits up, giving the cock harnessed securely between her thighs a few slickened strokes.

“Of course...I didn’t really give you a choice, this time,” she says, almost thoughtful as she trails her fingers over the part in Genji’s spread legs--they come away wet and faintly green, and Sombra chuckles, smearing the lubricant over the thick, pale blue cock hovering attached to her pelvis. “I decided you didn’t need one. Things are always more fun with me at the controls, no?”

She looks expectantly at Genji’s face, and his passive, sour look only makes her giggle.

“Oh, sparrow, don’t be upset,” she urges, voice sing-song, one hand reaching to spread Genji’s cunt open--exposing where he’s all soft and wet, glowing pale and tasty--and the other going to line up her cock with the tempting, fluttering little hole she’s bared. “I’m giving you what you always used to have. It’s just a little different now, is all.”

And with one roll of her hips, she slips inside; and Genji’s eyes fly wide open, the hack the only thing stopping his scream in his throat before it can even form.

“That’s it,” Sombra purrs, setting up an easy, lazy pace to fuck at, rocking into Genji’s supple hole with a pleased little hum. She thumbs lightly at his clit, teasing over the fat, throbbing nub just to watch how Genji’s locked-up muscles jerk, and laughs at the way he squirms fitfully in the wash of unwanted pleasure. “Just lie there and take it, Genji.” 

She leans in to trail her nails across Genji’s cheek, then grabs at his chin, making their gazes lock. Her grin is wicked as she murmurs, “With how far I’m in your nervous system right now, I could make you enjoy this…”

She pulls back, her voice smug as she finishes, “But I’m not going to.”


End file.
